


Trip Through Time

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Petrashe Week 2020, reverse isekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Petra finds a lost knight from ancient history on her balcony.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Trip Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> reverse isekai au aka "no you can't haggle with the whole foods cashier"  
> alSO NO ONE TOLD ME IT WAS PETRASHE WEEK WHAT

"Petra, darling, can you get that?" Dorothea's tired voice comes through her door a little muffled, but Petra can understand it well enough. Dorothea got home late last night after another show, so Petra will cut her a break. She looks down at the pan full of eggs, or what used to be eggs, before deciding that she'll just microwave some waffles again. Spirits, she needs to get better at cooking. 

"Are you expecting someone?" Petra feels her lip curl as she places the pan in the sink. Strangely, the sound came from the balcony and not the door. She does not get a response, probably because Dorothea has fallen back asleep. At least it's a Saturday. Maybe she'll go for a run later. Petra wipes her hands dry on a towel and walks over to the apartment's front door and tiptoes up to look through the peephole. There's no one there. Odd. But, better safe than sorry. She steels herself as she draws her knife from her back pocket (she always keeps it on hand, never know these days) and approaches the balcony. It's a small concrete affair, much like the two-bedroom apartment she shares with Dorothea, but there's something wrong with it this time. There's a lot of smoke coming from the balcony which Petra knows is not usual to Fódlan balconies. 

There's also a man there. That is unusual.

"Dorothea? Were you bringing a man home with you last night?" Petra shouts over her shoulder as she keeps the screen door closed. Dorothea whines something back which Petra interprets as a 'no'. "Who are you?" Petra whispers as she keeps her knife handy, opening the door and kneeling down beside the man. He's face-down on the concrete, and there's a ring of ash circling him, probably what's throwing off the smoke. He's wearing a long blue coat with a hood, and there's an antique quiver strapped to the small of his back. That in particular is odd, even Brigid hasn't used bows and arrows in hundreds of years. He's lightly armored around the shoulders as Petra squats by his side, idly fiddling with the knife. "Are you alive?" She pokes his armored shoulder. She pouts a bit and presses two fingers to his neck, trying to find his pulse. It's weak, but steady. That's good at least. It would be quite annoying if a dead body materialized on her balcony out of nowhere. His pulse quickens and he tosses his head. He's got freckles, and she wants to count each one. He blinks rapidly as he groans.

"Goddess...what happened?" The man groans out, hands flat against the balcony.

"Be taking it easy," Peta rests her hands on his shoulders, trying to ease him. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh...I guess so," he twists so he sits on the floor, rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You are in Garreg Mach town. What is your name?"

"Ashe," the man nods, blinking quickly. "Sir Ashe Ubert, one of the last knights of Faerghus. I was protecting Fhirdiad when the Empire came and...Goddess. What is going on?"

"That is concerning," Petra bites her lip, a habit she has yet to break. "The Empire attacked Fhirdiad many hundreds of years ago."

"That long? Gee," the man sighs. "Huh. And who might you be?"

"I am called Petra," Petra smiles. He's handsome, she notes, in a boyish way. "Do you know why you are waking on my balcony?"

"Um...no," Ashe shakes his head, before settling his gaze on the horizon. The old monastery looms in the distance as the small town starts to wake up. "I see Garreg Mach is the same as its always been. But you said it's been hundreds of years?"

"Just about, Sir Ubert," Petra nods. "Can I be getting you anything? Water? Food?"

"Hm...your accent...you wouldn't happen to be from Brigid would you?" Ashe pushes himself off and dusts his coat. His quiver rattles. 

"I am, yes. Why do you ask?" Petra rises with him, and he's a decent amount taller than her. 

"I...I think I knew someone from there. My apologies, my head is a little fuzzy," Ashe rubs the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "And please, just call me Ashe. I'm not one for titles."

"Fair enough. But are you wanting anything?"

"Some water, please," Ashe bows deeply. "I am in your debt, it seems."

"It is nothing," Petra smiles as she leads Ashe into the kitchen. His mouth drops as he looks around while Petra presses a glass of cold water into his hands. "Ah, I am seeing this. You are not used to modern technology."

"No, not really," Ashe shakes his head. "I don't see any buckets or anything. How does it work?"

"I am not one for the uh...engineering, but it is piping and electricity," Petra leans on the sink, feeling her knife clink against the porcelain.

"Electricity?"

"Oh, uh...that is being hard to describe," Petra scrunches her nose and thinks. Alas, she never paid attention in physics class. "We can be asking the internet!"

"The what?"

"Let me be showing you," Petra pulls out her phone and unlocks it. "With this, I am able to do many things. I can order food, look up information, play games..."

"Wow!" Ashe chuckles as he looks at it. "Fascinating!"

"You are having no idea what is going on."

"No, not a clue!" Ashe laughs. "But, how about a deal? I am good at cooking, I'd like to think. You show me how your..." He waves inarticulately at the range, and casts a shaky eye at the mess of eggs in the pan. "Kitchen works, and I can cook you breakfast. Or whatever time it is."

"Let us be having the deal, then," Petra extends a hand and he shakes it firmly. This should go well.

* * *

"This is amazing. This is so good. Petra, where did you find this man?" Dorothea points a sausage link between Ashe and Petra. "On our balcony?"

"I, er," Ashe stumbles, red in the face. Petra is used to Dorothea lounging around in revealing clothing, but it seems her knight is unused to it. Petra gives her a look, and Dorothea rolls her eyes.

"Yes, from roughly four hundred years ago," Petra nods. "From when the Empire invaded the Kingdom."

"Ahh, I see," Dorothea nods, but Petra knows she has no clue what she's talking about. "For a second I thought you had brought someone home last night. Did you stay safe? Did you - "

"Enough, Dorothea," Petra goes red in the cheeks, highlighting her tattoo. "I am guessing you did not know about our guest either."

"No, sadly," Dorothea takes a swift bite and hums with happiness. "I was up late dealing with Ferdie again. Goodness knows he's more high-maintenance than I am." Petra raises an eyebrow at Dorothea. "Alright, fair, no one is more high-maintenance than I am, but I'm worth it!"

Ashe sits there, dazed.

"I am sorry for Dorothea, Ashe," Petra turns to Ashe with a tight smile. "Sometimes she gets carried away."

"I do not!"

"You do too! Last week you were - "

"Petra you'd better not - "

In the disturbance, Ashe slips away to clean the dishes. 

* * *

"Now I am feeling bad, making you cook and clean the dishes," Petra pouts mightily as she leads Ashe down the cobblestone pathways of Garreg Mach town. "But I am thinking you will be blending in fine."

"Thanks, Petra," Ashe laughs brightly. "I mean, I still feel a little uncomfortable without any weapons, but if things are peaceful then I'll believe you."

"I am confused," Petra narrows her eyes. "I am still being armed." She draws her knife with a grin.

"Woah!" Ashe leans back a bit, hands raised. "Looks sharp!"

"Do not be worrying, Ashe," Petra winks and sheathes it. "If you had been threatening me earlier, it would have seen usage."

"You're joking, right?"

"Maybe," Petra laughs under her breath. "But come! There is much to see what has changed over four hundred years."

"Still reminds me of how it used to be," Ashe looks up towards the monastery. "Did you know I attended the Officer's Academy back in the day?"

"Really? What was it like?"

"It was...peaceful," Ashe looks lost in memory. "I learned much with my friends. But war got in the way, as it usually does. We fought for five years, and I guess we lost."

"I am sorry," Petra nods. "If you do not wish to talk of it, say the word."

"Maybe another time," Ashe shakes his head. "But I appreciate it."

"Of course. We're here!" Petra points up to the grocery store.

"Whole Foods? What's that?" Ashe scratches his chin.

"A supermarket. Thanks to refrigeration we can store things much better. Let us be getting things for dinner." Petra leads him into the store and his eyes widen drastically.

"Goddess...I never knew such things could exist," Ashe looks back and forth eagerly. "Such fresh fruit! Wow! I've never seen stuff like this!"

"I wish my wallet felt the same," Petra rolls her eyes as she pushes a cart down the aisles. "Hm...what is on my list?"

* * *

"I'm...sorry?" The cashier blinks placidly at Ashe and Petra.

"I'm saying that you're up-charging too much! I can get peppers like these for much cheaper elsewhere!" Ashe points at the bell peppers. 

"Ashe...it's just a cashier," Petra says kindly. "He is having no control over the prices."

"Well, who do I have to talk to? Anna?" Ashe says indignantly. "Is she in charge of your 'Whole Foods'?"

"I - I'm sorry, sir, it's just that - "

"Ashe, it's fine," Petra pats his arm. He's well-muscled underneath that coat of his. "I can cover it."

"Do you take gold?" Ashe begrudgingly pulls out a purse from his coat and she hears the jingle from the bag. "I assure you, I can help."

"Put that away!" Petra hisses. "Things are working differently now." She slides her credit card through the reader and she still has enough in her account.

"I can pay you back. Thank you, I mean - " Ashe smiles wryly as he puts his coin purse back into his coat pocket.

"It is quite alright, Ashe," Petra scoops up some of the bags as they lead the cart outside, leaving the beleaguered cashier behind. "Just if you do not mind getting some of the groceries?"

"Of course," Ashe picks them up and they resume their walk home. They stay quiet for a bit as the sun passes overhead.

"So, Ashe. What are your plans going forward?"

"Hm...I'm not sure," Ashe cocks his head to the side, gaze on the monastery. "See if I can find anything about what happened before I arrived in this time. Find a place to stay."

"You can be staying with Dorothea and I, if you'd like. It will not be easy, but I am thinking you do not need to worry."

"Hah! Y'know, you always said you were bad at reason, but that makes sense to me." Ashe grins brightly and Petra looks up at him.

"What?"

"Why did I say that? How do I know you?" Ashe furrows his brow, and she wants to smooth away the worry lines. "I'm sorry, my memories are a little foggy. What is it...?"

"Ashe?"

"Ah, nothing," Ashe shakes his head with a smile. "Let's get these home, shall we?"

* * *

"I mean, he's cute, sure, in a twinkish manner," Dorothea hums as she takes a sip of wine.

"Dorothea!" Petra squeaks as she smacks Dorothea's arm. "He is right over there!"

"He can't hear us while he's cooking dinner, Petra," Dorothea winks. "But even though he might be a twink, I've seen those arms. They look like they could hold you really well in bed, hm?"

"I swear I will find some way to pay you back for this," Petra hisses under her breath. She feels like her tattoo isn't even visible under her blush. "I swear to you that."

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Ashe turns around to ask over his shoulder. 

"Nothing!" The two girls respond. 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual i don't know what this is aside from a thing for petrashe week. This probably won't be continued but i've had this idea for a while. Anyway. Shoutout to Marisa, Emma and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/H88VWu) and leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and subscribe for more content!


End file.
